Back In Lima
by pandawhowrites
Summary: Everybody is back in Lima with their kids and the next generation of the New Directions are finally ready to completely kick off. But of course, there's drama, humor, and secrets hidden deep within these old gleeks. Can their kids avoid their drama? Or will some of them have drama from the start? Let's see really if 'home is where the heart is'. SYOC, CLOSED! -hiatus-
1. Final Cast List

_Hey this my new next generation story. Hope you like the ships and yeah! *note that there is only two characters filled in, both by me*  
_

**Finn Hudson: **Finn never went back to the army. He stayed in Lima and decided to take up Mr. Schue's advice and become a teacher, because he noticed he really liked making kid's dreams come true. He became an English teacher, because he thought it was the only teaching job he wouldn't totally fail at, and once Mr. Schue and Emma left and moved to Washington, Finn took over glee club. He never really got over Rachel but one day she came back to Lima for a visit and the two decided to talk for hours at a bar. They were both 30 years old. They eventually hooked up in the bathroom of the bar, realizing they still had feelings for each other, but the next thing Finn knew was that Rachel left and nine months later his daughter was left on his door step. He's never been married. (One kid)**  
**

_Rebecca Drizzle Hudson / Freshman (India Eisley)_

**Rachel and Brody Weston: **Rachel and Brody have been going strong ever since Rachel's sophomore year at NYADA. They seemed like the happiest couple in the world, even Kurt said he didn't mind Finchel was broken up anymore after a while. When Brody proposed at Rachel's first Broadway show, she was confused and didn't know what to do, but said yes anyways. They both perform on Broadway now until Kurt convinced her to move back and Brody went along with it. Rachel now is a vocal coach in Lima and Brody runs a dance studio with Brittany and Mike. Rachel went to shoot a movie for nine months when she was 30, playing a pregnant mother in a new movie coming out. Though the producers knew she was literally pregnant, Rachel never told Brody about the child she had with Finn. She shipped off her daughter right after she was born to live with Finn. (Two kids)

_Annabella Lyric Weston / Freshman (Nathalia Ramos)_

_Kyle Anthony Weston / Junior (Aaron Johnston)_

**Kurt and David Hummel-Karosky: **Dave and Kurt actually did end being together. Dave went to Columbia to become a sports agent and there he met Kurt and they decided to see a Broadway show together one night. At the show, Dave held Kurt's hand. It was the first time that Kurt had ever had feelings for them. They dated for another year without stopping to 'put a ring on it', as Kurt put it. Dave was especially there for Kurt when Burt died of that heart attack. Kurt is now a fashion designer but he did perform on Broadway with Rachel for two years before going into a chef editor of Vogue before moving back to Lima. Dave is a sports agent. (Two kids)

_Alexandra Hummel-Karosky / Freshman (Remy Zaken)_

_Junette Annabelle Hummel-Karosky / Junior (Jennifer Stone)_

**Santana and Quinn Lopez-Fabray: **Who would in the world would thought these two would be together? Especially after a slap like that?! Turns out that Santana and Quinn proved that best friends can certainly be more than best friends, and that jealousy is a form of flattering. After Quinn visited Santana in college, they spent the night together and Quinn finally admitted her true feelings for the latina. It turned out Quinn never found the right guy because she was always in love with Santana. Currently Quinn has her own talk show in Lima, after she starred in many movies, and Santana is a lawyer. (Two kids)

_Alexander Gabriel Lopez-Fabray / Junior (Zayn Malik) twin-  
_

_Kallie Ray Lopez-Fabray / Junior (Kylie Jenner) twin-  
_

**Brittany and Sam Evans: **This was the couple everyone thought would never last. But it did, and it turned out they were really happy together. Sam and Brittany ended up getting married four years after they started dating in senior year. Brittany always thought she would get back with Santana but it never happened and soon she realized she really loved Sam. Sam had always had a thing for Brittany, he was hooked from their very first kiss in spin the bottle when he was a sophomore. Brittany ended up with a scholarship for dance to Julliard even though her grades were still low, and Sam ended up being a comedian. Sometimes Brittany jokes that she always knew his impressions were going to be considered funny one day. Brittany owns a dance studio with Brody and Mike. (Two kids)

_Zachary Calhoun_ _Evans / Junior (Brandon W. Jones)_

_Danielle Ariel Evans / Sophomore (Elle Fanning)_

**Mercedes and Artie Abrams: **When Artie started his film career in L.A., he had no idea he was going to run into Mercedes there who was currently working on her debut solo-artist album. The two spent a lot of time with each other since they didn't really know anybody else and soon Artie even had the guts to ask the big diva on a date. When they were at the premier of her new CD, Mercedes finally admitted to Artie that she felt the same way too and they started dating. After a couple of years and another sold-out album later, Artie got his first directing job in a romance film. He took Mercedes to see it and in the opening credits, he edit in 'Will you marry me, Mercedes?' and she said yes immediately. Mercedes is currently a song writer while Artie writes screen plays. (One kid)

_Mikayla Piper Abrams / Sophomore (Coco Jones)_

**Marley and Jake Puckerman:** Everybody knew that these two would be together. Jake fell in love with Marley and was whipped from the very start, he stopped his womanizing ways and bad boy persona a little while they started dating. Don't get me wrong, they weren't the perfect couple. Even though Kitty and Marley had become friends, Kitty still tried to ruin Jake and her's relationship time from time. In the end, Jake proposed to her in their freshman year of college. Because of Marley's eating disorder in high school, Jake became a guidance counselor at McKinley after Emma had left so he could help teen girls out there know that they are beautiful no matter what. He doesn't stop to tell his wife that everyday. Marley did become a famous singer on the radio, and has her own recording studio at home but there are times where she has to go on tour because of her fans. (Three kids)

_Sean Clayton Puckerman / Junior (Shad Moss)_

_Isabella Etta Puckerman / Freshman (Carly Rose Sonenclar) twin-  
_

_Emily Billie Puckerman / Freshman (Carly Rose Sonenclar) twin-  
_

**Sugar and Rory Flanagan: **When Rory turned 18, he moved back to the U.S. He loved America that much, and his heart still very much longed for his old sophomore crush: Sugar. Though he never really saw her again. Rory went to university and became an author, one day he went to a karaoke bar and heard someone singing terribly and knew it must've been her. It sure was, after graduating Sugar just spent her days relying on her father's money and nothing else. She was happy to see Rory again and they married only after four months since they reunited. Sugar is a housewife now but still likes to spend her father's money although being with Rory has made her less arrogant. Rory is now an author. (Two kids)

_Theodore James Flanagan / Sophomore (S__hane Coffey__)_

_Hunter Aidan Flanagan / Freshman (Colin Ford)_

**Tina and Mike Chang: **Tina and Mike were soul mates, nothing could keep them apart. So when Tina graduated high school she went straight to Mike and told him how she really felt about him, and was so glad when he felt the same way. They dated for three years before he popped a ring out for her. Tina went to an acting school in L.A. and became an actress in movies. Mike performed in a ballet company before they had their first kid and moved to Lima. Tina is currently the drama teacher at McKinley while Mike owns a dance studio with Brittany and Brody.(One kid)

_Nathan James Chang_ _ / Sophomore (__Choi Seunghyun)_

* * *

**There's the cast list! But feel free to submit any Vocal Adrenaline, Warbler, or side characters! Oh, and remember to check the tumblr of this story: thegreatwritter . tumblr . com :D  
**


	2. Moving Into The Party

~~ Back In Lima ~~

Fourteen year old Rebecca Hudson was drumming away her thoughts on her drum kit for most of that mid-August Sunday afternoon. All she knew was that she wanted some noise to fill the silence. So far all summer it has been the same thing, dreading high school. When she hit a symbol, suddenly her dad walked into her room. She stopped and put down her drum sticks. Finn smiled as he looked at his daughter.

Sometimes she looked exactly like Rachel used to be, the other times Rebecca was a carbon-copy of himself (although she still had Rachel's smarts and self-_esteem_ no matter what). "Hey Bec," Finn Hudson greeted his daughter before sitting down on her bed casually and Rebecca put her drum sticks down on her desk.

"Yeah, Dad?" She asked. Rebecca and Finn always had a great relationship with each other since they were the only other people around. But ever since Rebecca had her period, she made Finn only come into her room if he needed to ask something. Teenagers.

Finn shrugged,"June called, still wants you there." He reminded her.

Oh yes, June's big Mid August Bash at the Hummel-Karosky house. It was an annual thing ever since June started high school. Usually it happened in the middle of August, instead of the end, because that was when Kurt and Dave took a week off for Dave's work. It was strictly Carmel kids only, considering June choose to go to Carmel High and become the lead singer of Vocal Adrenaline considering everybody knew that the New Directions hadn't won Nationals since 2012.

Rebecca even heard that Principal Figgins was thinking of disbanning glee club from her dad. Finn only had one school year to prove glee club was good enough to stay in McKinley.

This Mid August Bash though would be different at the Hummel-Karosky house, because instead of just inviting Carmel kids, she invited kids from McKinley as well. Junette's little sister, Rebecca's other cousin, Lexi choose to go to McKinley instead of Carmel. So June thought it would be good to help Lexi meet people, and of course Rebecca too.

"I don't want to go to a party. What if everybody hates me?" Rebecca asked, crossing her arms over her chest. Finn let out a sigh and stood up, he went over to his daughter and pulled her into a fatherly embrace. "They won't hate you." He told his daughter. Rebecca scoffed,"Then what about drinking and drugs? And sex?" She asked her father.

Finn blinked, but he knew his daughter better,"Bec, I know you wouldn't do any of that. Especially the drinking because you once told me that champagne should burn in hell because of how horrible it tastes." Once he said that Rebecca chuckled a little,"And you're too young for sex. Got it? TOO YOUNG!" Finn declared, throwing his hands up. Rebecca laughed at her father's reaction, mostly because he meant it as a joke.

"By the way, if you didn't hear over your _constant loud drumming_, there's moving cars across the street. I made a pie and it's downstairs, now go be neighborly because I have to get lesson plans ready for September." Finn told his daughter and she rolled his eyes. She knew he was just going to go down into his office and then eat food for the rest of the afternoon.

Once he left, Rebecca turn towards her window to check it out. Sure enough, she saw the moving trucks outside of Mr. Hanning's old house. Right then a woman came out the front door. She was probably her father's age, and she had brown hair that looked oddly enough like her own.

Rebecca shrugged, ignoring the resemblance and turning around to go to the kitchen.

~~ Back In Lima ~~

Brody walked into the kitchen carrying a box. Kyle Anthony Weston was sitting at the counter, eating some strawberry ice cream.

"Already taking a break, Champ?" The forty-six year old smirked at his son, putting down the box on the counter and walking over to him and ruffling his only son's hair. Kyle cringed up his face when his dad messed up his hair, his most valued thing, and then he quickly fixed it.

Kyle dropped his spoon in his bowl,"Don't touch the hair," He said, his mouth still full with ice cream. Brody just chuckled. Rachel then walked in carrying a box and Brody's eyes went wide,"Don't carry anything, Rach!" Brody exclaimed, running over and taking the box from his wife. Once he took the box from Rachel, you could see her belly.

Not as in she was fat, Rachel Weston **does not **get fat. It was her baby bump.

Baby bump? Rachel was currently carrying a miracle baby. Nobody thought that a forty-four year old could carry a baby but like she could, but she could manage if she managed with Cassandra for four years of her life. But the baby was really a miracle because the doctors saw no birth defects in the child.  
It was a huge risk, but the baby was predicted to grow up healthy.

Which made the entire Weston family bursting with joy. All except Kyle. The baby had only been there for three months but Kyle had known much longer about the secret. He locked eyes with his mother, sending a quick glare.

She knew what that was about.

"How about you take this to our room? But be careful because my Oscars are in there!" She exclaimed to her husband. Brody rolled his eyes and nodded with a smirk. Once Rachel heard her husband disappear upstairs, she looked at her eldest child.

Rachel eyed the ice cream bowl. "I see you're eating your feelings again. Are you okay, Tony?" Rachel questioned her son. Kyle sighed and straightened up in seat, Rachel originally wanted to name him Anthony, which is why she always called him Tony despite whatever Brody or Anna tried to do to stop it by giving him a different nickname like 'The Hair'.

"Am I okay? Not only are you keeping it from Dad, but now I am too. I fell like shit." Kyle said, frowning at his mother. He then picked up his spoon again and took another go at his ice cream. Strawberry was his favorite.

She frowned at well, touching her belly. Remembering what it felt like the most recent time she had a child, almost fifteen years ago. But that child wasn't Brody's, it was Finn's. Rachel has always felt bad about it, but never in her life had she felt so guilty until five months ago.

"I really wished I hadn't picked up the phone the same time as you when you talked to Kurt." He said, then stopped as they heard the door bell ring. Kyle stood up before Rachel could respond to her son. She just stopped and looked down at the sixteen year old walked behind her.

~~ Back In Lima ~~

"NO! NO! NO! NO! THIS IS ALL WRONG!" Junette yelled at Lexi put down the platter of food.

Lexi groaned as her redheaded sister ran up to her. Junette had already dolled herself up like a ginger barbie for the party tonight, and Lexi was still in her jersey.

Lexi turned to her sister,"Please, stop yelling at me. I much liked it better when you planned these parties by yourself and I sneaked off to soccer practice." She told June. June rolled her eyes,"Yeah, yeah, whatever. I've been making phone to see if everybody's coming... well, the important people. Like Danny." June then smirked.

Her little sister froze at the name of her best friend, Danielle Evans.

Danny and Lexi were on a soccer team as little kids, and that is how they met. They immediately became best friends. Though while Lexi liked both girls and boys, she was extremely sure Danny only liked guys.

And the unfortunate part was Lexi already had feelings for the girl.

"Bad thing enough you invited kids from McKinley before school starts, and now you have to invite her!" Lexi exclaimed. She knew what June was planning, probably a way for her to admit her feelings for Danny.

Lexi just shook her head,"No. Me ever admitting my feelings is like you having feelings for Sean Puckerman!" Lexi exclaimed, and then turned around and went to her room.

June's jaw dropped,"I hate that womanizer's guts, you know!" She yelled.

~~ Back In Lima ~~

Anna Weston was in the Lima Music Store. Unfortunately, one of the stupid movers had broke her guitar. She was angry, but the golden haired beauty was too shy or quiet to say anything. In fact in her old school in New York, they had even called her 'Speechless' before. Or maybe that was really her brother...

Suddenly she heard ukulele playing behind her and she furrowed her brows and turned around just to see a boy in a flannel shirt and jeans trip over a music case and fall down with him and his tiny ukulele. Anna had to refrain from laughing, but just smiled as she eyed the boy.

He was cute.

"Oh god, I was trying to be the cool guy he works at a music store." The guy groaned as he stood up with his smashed ukulele from his fall. He face palmed and Anna finally let out a giggle at the dark brunette. He then turned and smiled at her, dazzling.

She looked over to his shirt and noticed a name tag pinned to it which read 'Theo'. Apparently he noticed, because he followed his eyes and then smiled,"You can call me Teddy if you want, Blondie." Teddy greeted with a charming smile and outstretched his hand. Anna smiled and shook it,"It's actually dyed, my brother thought it was appropriate since I'm a cheerleader." Anna told Teddy.

Teddy blinked,"You're a cheerleader? Wow, um, do you go to McKinley? I don't think I've seen you before. I'm starting my sophomore year there." He said. Anna smiled at him,"Yeah, I'm starting sophomore year at McKinley as well. I just moved here from New York." Anna said.

He smiled,"Nice.. well, if you're going to go to McKinley, you should be at this amazing party that happens tonight. McKinley kids are crashing it this year," Teddy said. Anna thought about it.

She didn't know about a party, she didn't really go to any back in New York. But Teddy seemed nice enough, so why not? Anna then nodded and Teddy smiled. "I'll text you the details, but of course I need your number first..." Teddy said sort of shyly to Anna.

Anna then nodded,"After you help me find a new guitar," She said. Teddy's eyes then went wide,"Oh, right, of course! I'm sorry about tha-" He turned around too fast again and tripped once again. Anna held her laughter again at the clumsy boy.

~~ Back In Lima ~~

"Now, what happens if a guy pressures you into sex?" Sean asked his sisters.

"SEAN!" Bella exclaimed, he had been going over this with her and her sister ever since the drive to the party. It was almost nine at night, but Jake and Marley agreed to let Bella and Emily go since the twins were going to start freshman year in September.

But of course the bad boy worse than his father or half uncle, Sean Puckerman, had to show any of the real caring person he was to annoy his two little sisters with rules.

Emily smirked at Bella's, and the fourteen year old girl flipped her hair over her shoulder cockily,"We tell him your our older brother, then he'd be running for the hills at the apparent things you can do, Seanie." Emily said sarcastically.

Sean rolled his eyes at his little sister. Bella sat awkwardly in her brother's car. She wasn't very comfortable about even the idea of high school much less what would happen at some of the social events that occured, but at least Sean was looking out for her and Em.

"And no talking to Alex and Nate, they might be my friends... actually, stop it there. They're my friends for a reason, stay away from those two chain smokers." Sean pointed out. Alex Lopez-Fabray and Nate Chang, those two boys were nothing but trouble. Nate was a rebellious boy despite his parents, who never stopped to always carries cigarettes in his pocket. Alex on the other hand, is a whore. Nothing could describe that boy better than he liked to do it, with anybody who was willing. Then throw Sean in there with them and you got McKinley's three usual suspects of anything devious.

Emily rolled her eyes,"But Nate is actually ni-" Sean parked his car and then turned to glare at his sister and shook his head. It was final, none of his little sisters were going to get caught up in that. He knew Bella would surely avoid any human contact, but Emily was different. She would never back down to a dare, even if it got her arrested (which it did one time, Jake wasn't happy about that one).

But unfortunately, what guy can control a teenage girl?

Emily opened the door of Sean's car and then stepped out. She was wearing a white lace casual dress that skirt just went too long for her brother's taste, but then again she had been talking about joining Cheerios so it looked like he had to get used to it.

Bella adjusted her glasses in her seat,"I'm going to go hid in a corner with a bowl of potato chips. Text me or send Em," Bella said to Sean and then he looked over to see Emily had already disappeared into the party. He turned back to Bella but she was gone too. Disappearing twins, nice.

~~ Back In Lima ~~

Kayla Abrams was chatting up some boy who was clearly not looking at her face, but she didn't mind. Her body was just one way she ruled the school. Popular, pretty, and head Cheerio. Something her mother or father never had and she was glad. Suddenly when the boy she was flirting with handed her a drink, his eyes immediately directed on somebody else, behind her.

Who could it possibly be?

She rolled her eyes at the girl, she was obviously fresh meat waiting to happen at McKinley. Her dress way too short, like she was trying way too hard. Kayla thought it was pathetic honestly. But when she looked back at the guy it didn't seem like he thought so.

Suddenly fulled with anger that a guy would be staring at somebody other than her, Kayla turned and marched over to the girl. "Hey," She greeted the brunette girl with a smile. The girl looked up and smiled sweetly,"Hi I'm Emi-" Kayla stopped the girl by raising her hand. She eyed Emi or whatever over. The girl obviously was so bold enough that she didn't even give Mikayla her own name.

"Flower clip, how pathetically tacky." Kayla noticed, sending back that smile. The smile immediately whipped off of the brunette's face and the chocolate colored girl grinned, eying her drink. It would be a shame for it to go to waste, but this was worth it. Kayla leaned over and dumped her beer over the girl's head. Emi or whatever (once again!) 's jaw dropped so low it almost hit the floor practically, letting out a gasp.

But Kayla only heard the laughs from her fellow McKinley students and some Carmel kids. She smiled,"Welcome to the party, you bushy eyebrow puppet." Mikayla told the girl.

"Thanks, Thunder Thighs." The girl retorted, shaking her hair out so some alcohol would fly up and go on Kayla. Kayla's jaw dropped in again at the girl's blodness, while Emi or whatever (seriously that girl didn't even bother to try and tell Kayla her name) walked off, bumping her shoulder on purpose.

~~ Back In Lima ~~

Rebecca had been dodging people all night, trying to look for Lexi, but apparently she had bumped into June earlier to find out she skipped out and to some new comedy movie with Danielle. She dodged a puking drinker, probably from Carmel, and made her way upstairs of the Hummel-Karosky house. She replayed her day in her head, after she had taken the pie next door Rebecca had been feeling really weird.

A boy had answered the door.

_**Kyle reached up and opened his front girl, only to see a small girl much like her mother's height with brown hair and hazel eyes. She held a homemade blueberry pie in her hands and Kyle furrowed her brows. **_

**_"Hi, I'm Rebecca, and I live across the street. My dad baked this for you and your family. " Rebecca said and flashed a smile. If Kyle recalled, when he overheard Kurt and his mom on the phone, Finn Hudson or whatever his mom's ex was named- named his daughter Rebecca. And when Kyle noticed that smile on her face, he realized how much it looked like his mother. _  
**

**_How much it looked like him.  
_**

**_Anna was more like Brody, so...  
_**

**_"Thanks, but no thanks." Kyle said bitterly, slamming the door in Rebecca's face.  
_**

"People sometimes." She thought to herself, dodging another person. She figured the only way to probably to escape the party was to hide in June's room, June never let anybody in there unless it was family so she was alright.

She eased down a hallway and then turned right, opening the door to her cousin's room and then taking a sigh of relief at the silence.

"Hey."

Rebecca literally screamed at the sound of the male voice and jumped back in her cousin's room just to bang right out into the bookshelf. When she looked up she immediately regretted it. Let's just say who was in the room was worse than being locked up in a room with Hitler and you were gay, Jewish, and black. The horror.

Alex chuckled at the girl, he was laying on June's bed, adjusting his thick rimmed black glasses. He didn't really need those glasses, he only wore them to convince his mothers that he was a nerd. He had the grades, but everybody knew he slept with too many girls and boys, got into too much trouble, and smoked to be a nerd. But as long as Quinn and Santana didn't know that he was safe from military school.

The fourteen year old girl rolled her eyes at the older boy, their parents were unfortunately good friends and she _had_ to talk to him sometimes even though she didn't like it. Though Kallie, Alex's twin sister, wasn't al sunshine as well. She was just like Santana used to be, except with a little more compassion.

"You dropped Twilight, by the way." Alex pointed out. Rebecca looked at her feet and saw she dropped a book, she rolled her eyes. "Always hated Twilight. Can't believe they made a remake and this time Kristen Stewart is playing Esme Cullen." Becca cringed at the thought of the movie, she couldn't handle how bad it was.

He laughed a little and jumped off of June's bed and Alex walked over to Rebecca, behind her and slightly brushing himself around her. She shivered a little, half-creeped out by his touch, and half-... well she didn't know yet. "Are you cold?" Alex asked and she just shrugged but the next thing she knew Alex had taken off his grey hoodie and wrapped it around her shoulders even though it was summer, and there were inside.

Total stupidity, but Alex made sure that he ran his finger tips down her arm first , and then lingered them by the hem of her tank top. Rebecca moved right then to put the book back before turning to Alex.

"No, no seducing me. You're drunk, right? You must be because you make fun of me or you either don't notice me." Rebecca pointed out. Alex bit his lip and then smiled sloppily like he was drunk. Obviously. He just took a step closer,"You know your naiveness is hot." Alex told her.

She frowned at him,"You're a creep." She told Alex,"A horny, drunk, creepo."

Alex rolled his eyes,"If I kiss you, and you don't like it- feel free to call me a creep. But I just have my ways and you only can't stand me because you haven't seen them." Alex told her. Rebecca made a face like she wanted to puke, but the boy just leaned in and pressed his lips against hers.

Damn. That boy was good.

"Now... am I still a creep?" Alex asked softly to Rebecca. Rebecca stayed quiet for a moment,"So... um... what... exactly... are... your... ways?" She asked slowly, leaving a space between each word. Alex just smirked and kissed the freshman again, before pulling her onto June's bed for the rest of the hour.

~~ Back In Lima ~~

"Bad hair day?" Nate asked, blowing out a smoke ring as he stood on the large patio of the Hummel-Karosky house. He had only been smoking for an hour, and Emily had been outside draining alcohol from her hair ever since.

Emily rolled her eyes, and turned to Nate who only blew a smoke ring in her direction that she quickly swatted away and coughed a little. Nate just smirked while Em just sighed,"Do I still smell of alcohol?" She asked Nate.

Nate nodded,"Like a homeless person after you give them ten bucks." He chuckled. Emily smiled a little at how stupid she must've looked in front of him, she always kind of liked him because Nate Chang was always so quiet and mysterious. "Great, I have to go, if my brother catches you talking to me he'll shove whatever you're smoking up your ass." Emily said, and turned to walk inside.

He shrugged,"It'd be worth it." Nate told her, and Em turned around a little bit and smiled at him, before walking inside. She tried to ignore the looks from people by her stained dress, and just walked into the kitchen to find Bella...

... talking to an actual guy!

"Whoa." Emily said and then Bella immediately blushed when she turned and noticed her twin sister. The guy who was around their age, who was cute may Emily ad, looked between and and hid a smile. He obviously knew they were twins.

Bella went over to Em and shook her head,"Sorry, we were talking about musicals. Don't tell, Sean!" Bella exclaimed and then looked over at the boy and smiled dreamily with a little bit of a sigh. Emily cleared her throat at how ridiculous her sister was being.

Her sister then noticed and turned to send a tiny glare, but Bella was too shy to ever send a real glare. She then looked back at the guy,"Sorry, Hunter, but I have to go. It was nice to meet you." Bella said, and Emily chuckled but her sister just grabbed her arm and dragged her away.

~~ Back In Lima ~~

Finn groaned as he looked at the lesson plans before him. It wasn't like anybody was really in glee club, only Sam and Brittany had really had done of good job of forcing his kids into glee club, but he was surprised when Mikayla joined last year because she needed somewhere 'where her talent could upstage everybody elses'.

If Mr. Schue could see how far he let glee club fall, it would be a disaster. He paced around his kitchen, Rebecca was at the party and June promised to take her home safely after so she didn't worry. He just sighed, school was in two weeks.

Suddenly the phone rang and Finn quickly picked it up, anything to avoid thinking about school.

_"... Finn?" _Finn froze once he heard the voice on the phone, something he hadn't heard for almost thirteen years now. "Rachel?" He asked into the phone receiver.

* * *

**My audition happened! I really think I have a chance of getting in if anybody cares, but mostly... I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS FIRST CHAPTER! Any character not yet shown in this chapter will be shown next chapter. Don't shoot me for anything, k? I just did this, and it's for you. Also, school musical is Bye Bye Birdie- you know what that means.  
**

**PM me the role your character would play and remember to have a second one just in case.  
**

**Thanks :D  
**


	3. First Day Is Never Easy

~~ Back In Lima ~~

Marley Puckerman dropped off Bells and Emily just a few minutes ago and was walking back to her car. Sean wanted to drive with friends on the first day of his junior year, but Marley didn't complain. She had just gotten back from tour last night, or 3 a.m. to be exact and she had Sean and Jake already waiting for her with breakfast. Emmy and Bells were asleep on the couch by that time, but they had made Marley a card.

Sometimes it was hard for her, seeing her kids so rarely, but Marley did tell her mother that she had always wanted this. Singer on the radio, next thing she knows there's concerts and signings and she's still famous at this age and hasn't lost her golden pipes just yet.

But it didn't mean it didn't break her heart every time she was away from her family.

"Oh my god." Marley's eyes suddenly traveled to the car across from her. She hadn't even realized the words had left her mouth. It shouldn't have been a big shock to her, but apparently it was. She hadn't seen her sister-in-law in ages!

Kitty Puckerman closed the front door of her car just to see what it had in store. Marley immediately ran over to her and pulled Kitty into a hug. _God this girl never leaves, does she? _Kitty thought to herself as her sister-in-law pulled away and smiled at her. Marley had married Jake. Kitty had married... well, Puck.

"I didn't know you moved here, I thought you were still in L.A. with the kids." Marley said, referring to _Kitty_'s set of twins. Both got twins, huh? Kitty couldn't be much more excited. Though, instead of her twins being the better ones considering they were born a year before Marley's, nope. Marley Puckerman got a dancer and a musician. Her twins could never live up to them no matter who they were.

At least Kitty knew how talented her two kids were.

"Um, yeah, I got a promotion from my cheerleading job there. I actually... am Coach Sue's replacement." Kitty told her sister-in-law. Marley nodded, shocked that she would ever retire but apparently she did. Kitty sighed, she wasn't going to go and be all track suit, she was still hot. Hadn't changed much since high school. And not only in looks.

Kitty turned to Marley, shooting her a sugar-coated smile,"Listen, Mona-"

"Marley." Marley corrected.

"_Mona_, I got cheerleading tryouts today. But instead of my children here at McKinley, I have to worry what their first day at Carmel will be like. At least I know that they won't get any germs from your reckless son and your two twin terrors. Now see you later, Honey Boo Boo, love ya sis." Kitty said, blowing Marley a kiss who was just knitting her brows in confusion. Kitty turned on her heel and walked into McKinley.

~~ Back In Lima ~~

Kallie pulled up in her car. She was lucky she got the car out of her and her brother, even though he had the better grades Quinn and Santana knew Kallie was more responsible. But mostly she was lucky because it meant not another awkward car ride with her boyfriend.

The reason it was so awkward between the power couple of McKinley was unknown to everybody. Because everybody thought they were deeply and madly in love with each other. When in cold-hard truth, the couple Zach Evans and Kallie Lopez-Fabray, was fake. They did it for popularity.

Whenever in private, the two wouldn't even touch each other. They didn't need to say it aloud. They both knew it was fake, when Zach had asked her out it was a dare. He hadn't even expected her to say yes. Considering she was one of the head cheerleaders, along with Kayla Abrams, you would think he would want to. But he didn't. When they had their first kiss, it was in public. Every kiss or hug or anything was in public. There was only one time for the two's first, but they both knew that once people thought they were a 'power couple'...

It became fake.

And that phonie trick, has lasted two years so far.

"Hey," Once Kallie had opened the door of her sports car, Zach appeared. Just like he always is: his blonde hair perfectly swifted back, his letterman jacket. His was almost pure perfection, despite the one scar that was above his eyebrow. He got that from falling into the corner of a glass table. But even Kallie loved that.

Okay, so she'll admit it. She did in fact have feelings for Zach. But it was fake, their relationship. His feelings. But not her's.

"Hi Zach," She looked awkwardly over at her 'boyfriend'. Suddenly students filed their cars into the parking lot and the two retreated to the side walk. School didn't start for another ten minutes or so.

Zach looked over at Kallie who was playing with the hem of her Cheerios uniform. It was always like this when they were alone. Silent. No talking. But it was perfect because whenever things were awkward with Kallie, she would play with her clothes and be completely focused on her.

It gave him an opportunity to stare at her.

But the saddest part here was, that Kallie and Zach pretended to be in love with each other when really... they both already are. Kallie though is too nervous to admit anything to anyone. And Zach... well, he doesn't think she feels the same.

What a Nicholas Sparks romance we got here, huh?

~~ Back In Lima ~~

Lexi skateboarded down the hall. She wasn't sure if she was allowed a skate board in school, but she needed to get to class and she needed a fast way. She was late, as usual. Instead of being perfect and on time like her sister, Lexi was sure she was the opposite.

"Coming through!" Lexi exclaimed, she had three minutes to get to class and it was all the way at the other side of the school.  
Freshman year was starting out great.

She pushed some sophomore boys out of the way, she didn't want to hit anybody by accident.

Lexi reared down another sharp turn and suddenly bashed into somebody, knocking them flat on the ground. Who ever it was, she hoped it was Danny. At least she would understand why Lexi was rushing to class, but when the smell of hair product filled the tomboy's lungs, she turned white as a sheet.

It was Mikayla Abrams.

"GET OFF OF ME!" Kayla exclaimed, throwing the freshman off of her as her fellow Cheerios went to one of their head captain's aide. Lexi stood up and picked up her skate board. Two minutes left until Freshman English first period. If her fathers found out she was late, she was in for it!

"Sorry, Mikayla, really am." She told her, turning to leave but then the cheerio just grabbed her arm and impaled a fake nail to keep the freshman there. "Excuse me? You can't just walk away." Kayla told Lexi.

Lexi squirmed, she was really going to be late.

Suddenly somebody body-checked _THE _head cheerleader into a locker. Lexi saw a flash of blond hair then immediately grabbed her friend's waist, knowing her all too well.

Kayla wasn't all that hurt, but Danny was a small and thin girl. "Somebody needs anger management." One of the cheerios spat at Danny. Danny just seethed and tried to wiggle herself out of Lexi's grip in case one of those other plastic bimbos in red skirts needed a body slam into metal. Lexi just shook her head, trying to calm Danielle Evans down but failing miserably.

"Please, Danny." Lexi whispered into her best friend's ear.

Kayla stood up with some help and then chuckled at the two,"Why don't you two lesbians move along? Before you know, one of you gets sent to the mental ward." Kayla chuckled. Danny finally broke from Lexi's grip and lunged for the cheerleader when Mr. Hudson blocked the two girls. He grabbed Danielle by her shoulders. "Go to class," He told the others and then pulled along Danielle to his office, telling Lexi to go to class because she was late.

Danny now was calmed down a little and Finn just looked over at her and shook his head as she sat down in the seat across from his desk. It used to be Mr. Schue's old office, now it was his.

"What were you thinking, Danny?" He asked her. Danielle sank down in her chair, and shook her head,"She was about to hurt Lexi. I couldn't let that happen." Danny protested.

Mr. Hudson shook his head,"But you couldn't have controlled your anger? Really, Danielle?" Finn said. It wasn't a question, she knew it wasn't.

Danielle could never control her feelings, because she spent all her time controlling on specific one. She liked girls, she liked Lexi, and it killed her when Kayla addressed that to her and her friend. People did judge her.

"It won't happen again." Danny told Finn. Finn only chuckled as he sat down,"I thought glee club would help with your anger, but really, Danny, this is the fifth time I caught you in a violent fight." He told her.

She rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest,"It was hardly violent." Danny protested. If Lexi hadn't grabbed her, Danny knew she could've done worse. A lot worse. She couldn't help it.

"Detention. One week. Welcome back to McKinley, Ms. Evans. Enjoy your sophomore year," Finn said, writing her a detention slip.

~~ Back In Lima ~~

Emily sighed as she walked out of third period. Unfortunately, her and Bells had totally different schedules. How was she suppose to survive freshman year without her twin? She groaned. She could feel her backpack getting heavier, unlike middle school she actually got homework on her first day.

She walked by the sign-up sheets for school clubs. Emily had already signed herself up for cheerios, she was a good dancer and she knew she could get in. It's why she brought her clothes for tryouts in her bag, and practiced with Sean because he has been to games and has seen them perform. She knew she was going to get in, despite the fact she found out her tormentor from the party was none other than one of the head cheerleader's.

Suddenly her eyes found their way to another sign up sheet, it was empty. Glee club.

Emily was a good singer, just like her sister. In fact they had the same voices. Twin genetics, Em guessed. She knew she was good enough, so why not? Emily liked to go for things she wanted.

"Bold move," She heard behind her back. Emily jumped and spun around just to see it was Nate. She chuckled and pushed his chest,"Thanks for scaring me half to death, Casper." Emily told him.

Nate smiled,"Anything for you, Wendy."

Emily furrowed her brows but smiled,"I'm not a witch." She told him. Nate just shrugged, and walked off. God damn, sometimes he was so mysterious.

~~ Back In Lima ~~

Bella pulled out her saxophone. She absolutely loved music, so she knew this would be the best period of the day. Band.

"Ms. Puckerman, will you please take a seat in the back row, next to the drums?" The teacher addressed her. It only took a moment to realize she was sitting in the flute section. Bella blushed and immediately moved over to the back row. Surprisingly, there was a girl behind the drums. She had chocolate brown hair to her shoulders and hazel eyes.

The girl suddenly waved over at Bella, drumsticks in her hands. "Don't sweat it, I sat in the tuba section by accident when I came in." She said. Bella chuckled,"Oh wel, awkward us." Bella said shyly.

Putting her drumsticks down, the girl behind the drum kit reached over her symbols to reach other and shake Bella's hand. "Rebecca Hudson, drummer at your service." Rebecca said with a smile.

Bella soon returned that smile,"Isabella Puckerman, piano, guitar, cello, violin, drums, bass, flute, trumpet, saxophone, ukulele, and the harmonica player at your service." The freshman greeted.

Becca's eyes popped wide,"You get around the instruments, Isabella Puckerman. I'm going to call you Music Slut from now on." Rebecca noted. Bella suddenly coughed,"What?" She chuckled nervously.

Rebecca sheepishly grinned, her humor wasn't for everybody. "Music Slut... you _play _all the _instruments._" Rebecca clarified. Bella laughed,"You're disgusting!" She exclaimed. The Hudson shrugged at her new friend's response,"Maybe, but we'll be best friends anyway. We have all the same classes." Becca's eyes wondered over to Bella's class schedule which she left out.

She looked back at Rebecca to see her holding up her class schedule.

"Looks like you and I are going to be spending a lot of time together." Rebecca smirked.

~~ Back In Lima ~~

Anna was in line for lunch when suddenly someone's arms snaked around her waist. She immediately jumped in shock, just to find out it was Teddy.

"Really?!" She exclaimed, laughing, but Teddy didn't move his arms from her waist as he hugged her close. The two had been spending an awful lot amount of time together since they met. Feelings grew, of course.

Teddy nodded. "Just wanted to say hi, and your guitar skills inspired me to join glee club. How 'bout you? I've heard you sing." Teddy told Anna. Anna bit her lip, and then finally turned around to look at Teddy's face. Who could say no to that?

She finally nodded,"Okay. I'll do it." Anna told Teddy. He shot her a grin.

On the other side of the cafeteria, Hunter Flanagan sat down twirling his pasta. Or plastic. Freshman year had been good so far, so he wasn't complaining or anything. After school, football tryouts so he can join the team along with his perfect older brother.

Teddy might be a klutz, but falling was his worries. Hunter always had to deal with more worries.

Suddenly three lunch trays plopped down in front of him and Hunter looked up to see none other than the Three Usual Suspects. "Yo, Hunt." Sean Puckerman greeated the freshman. Nate nodded at Hunter, while Alex just shot his a smile and then sat down.

He eyed the three of them, wondering why they were sitting at lunch. _With him. _"Um..." Hunter trailed off. Sean looked up,"You do know who we are, right?" He asked him. Hunter nodded,"Yeah but-"

"Good," Sean nodded and then the three continued on with their lunch.

_What the hell? _Hunter thought to himself. "Sorry, but... can I help you?" He asked the three. Alex immediately laughed and Sean looked up while Nate rolled his eyes. Sean sighed,"Dude, you the brother of Teddy, right? You automatic royalty at McKinley. You already got a fan club full of girls." Sean said, looking over Hunter's shoulder. Hunter looked over to see a bunch of sophomore cheerios eying him like candy and then giggling.

Oh no.

"I don't want a fan club," Hunter said nervously, especially one filled of girls. Alex then dropped his fork,"Dude, you don't even know what you have with a fan club. A bunch of girls willing to sleep with you." He pointed out. Hunter coughed nervously, a nasty habit of his. Whenever he was nervous, he coughed.

Sean furrowed his brows over at Hunter,"What are you afraid of girls?" Sean asked, raising an eyebrow. Hunter shook his head, he had talked to this guy's little sister at June Hummel-Karosky's house party two weeks ago.

It wasn't that he was afraid of girls at all.

"I'm not into girls." Hunter finally said. He was open about and you got to give him credit for that. Sean though just immediately shook his head. "I have nothing against, neither do Nate or Alex... but, there hasn't been a gay kid at our school since 2013." Sean explained.

Hunter sighed, and nodded. He knew that very well, but it wasn't like he had been feeling this way on purpose. It was apart of him.

"Hunt, dude, the closest thing to gay here is Alex. And he's bi. Only because he grew up in a house full of women and is addicted to sex." Sean said, pointed over to Alex. Nate chuckled a little and then Alex pointed his fork over at Sean,"That is not true." He said. Sean looked over at Alex,"The bi part or the addicted to sex?" Sean asked him, his lips turned up in a smirk.

Alex would've punched his arm, but Nate sat between them. He just shook his head,"I'm not addicted to sex..." Suddenly the boy trailed off when a girl passed boy their table. Nate and Sean immediately sat up in their seats, they had been waiting to see her start her freshman year. "Give me your potatoes, Nate." Sean quickly whispered, grabbing a potato ball before aiming at the girl.

She was talking to one of her freshman friends, and they were debating something about Handle or Handel...

"Hey virginity pledge!" Sean called, once she turned around, he threw the tator tots at the girl, and it hit her in the face. Alex fiddled with his fingers, not being able to look Rebecca in the eye.

"Sean!" A yell came from a brunette girl besides the victim, who wore glasses. Sean immediately chuckled, and then shrugged innocently and turned around. Nate just smirked with a smile and Alex kept looking down.

Hunter turned to see the girl upset and the other girl trying to comfort her as she sat down. "My, my, Rebecca Hudson. Such a 2, right?" Sean said. Nate shook his head,"4." He stated. Sean rolled his eyes at his friend,"You're always too nice. What about you Alex, what do you rate her?" Sean asked, looking over at his best friend.

The freshman boy could clearly see Alex didn't want to answer so he cleared his own throat,"10." He spoke up,"You know, if I swung that way." Hunter said. Alex immediately looked up and caught eyes with Hunter, Hunter gave him a knowing look before turning to Sean.

Sean got over the shock from what Hunter had said about Rebecca,"Anyways, dude, you need to find yourself a girlfriend or either go to Dalton. Can't be gay in McKinley." Sean said and went back to his lunch.

"Detention for a week? God, I'm sorry, Danny. It's my fault." At a table in the back Lexi sat with Danny. Danielle shook her head,"It's nothing, alright? Even with detention we're still on for Friday right?" Danielle asked.

Lexi smiled and nodded. Danny and her always liked seeing movies together.

"Midnight screening premiere of the remake of The Hangover, how could I forget?" Lexi told Danny. Danny smiled.

"Good, just making sure. Wouldn't want you to forget about our date." Danielle said. Lexi choked on her meatball and then Danny mentally slapped herself. "Of the movie." Danny finished, blushing and was thankful Lexi was spitting out her meatball to not notice the blush on Danny's cheeks.

Kyle walked over and sat in front of the two girls. "Hello Losers." He greeted them. Bella and Rebecca turned to Kyle, furrowing their brows. He raised a brow. "Says the boy in the sweater vest." Rebecca noted. Kyle sighed,"Good to know sarcasm is in the genetics." He muttered. "What?" Rebecca asked.

Bella looked between the two as she sat next to Rebecca. Sure enough, the two had clicked on together since they found out their classes were together. Especially now since her brother had already thrown potatoes at her head.

The Weston just studied the two. He really didn't want to do this. But keep your friend close and your enemies closer, right? He had to find out if Rebecca even knew.

"So, Kyle, right?" Rebecca asked and Kyle nodded. "Bella," Isabella introduced herself. Kyle already knew Rebecca from the pie incident. He sighed,"So, who's joining glee club?" He had noticed the sign up sheet, but never thought of it before. Becca sort of perked up at the thought, and smiled,"My dad teaches it. It's fun, I promised. I'm audition, you should too, MS." She told Bella.

Bella agreed that Rebecca could call her that only if she used the first letter of each word instead of actually saying it, though it became sort of an inside joke between them. Bella then shrugged,"I love singing, so why not?"

"Guess I'll have to join with you two band geeks as well," Kyle spoke up.

Rebecca eyed him and then looked over at Bella. "Who knew you guys would be my friends," She chuckled and took a bite out of her spaghetti.

~~ Back In Lima ~~

Hunter sat in class, thinking over what Sean had said to him earlier today. Maybe he shouldn't have been so open with it... if what Sean said was true. No guy kids at McKinley since 2013? Wasn't that a little bit crazy?

It wasn't like gay kids weren't allowed to go to public school, but maybe they only didn't come here was because of... well, teenagers. Teenagers are cruel, Hunter knew that better than anybody else.

Thinking over what his new friend had said, Hunter debated it. He wasn't going to exactly lead her on, just date her so nobody knew.

_Just do it, _he thought to himself. Hunter reached over and tapped Bella's shoulder. She was a fun and very smart girl who knew a lot about musicals, perfect for him. It was only the second last period and he could possibly be ruining his love life already.

It was math class and they were copying down notes so the teacher didn't bother them. Bella turned and smiled at Hunter,"Yeah?" She asked. Hunter took a deep breath.

_Can't be gay in McKinley. _

"Bella, I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime? You know... like a date." Hunter said. Bella immediately smiled, but blushed. She adjusted her glasses and then smiled at Hunter dreamily,"Okay." She said meekly. Hunter forced a smile,"I'll text you the details." He said and they quickly exchanged phone numbers. Bella grinned mentally as she turned around back to the board.

Hunter just sat back with an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach.

~~ Back In Lima ~~

It was last period of the day, and for once in her life Rebecca had skipped class.

She didn't really skip class, she just took a bathroom pass and grabbed her backpack and left and never returned to Algebra. But it wasn't like it was important, the last bell was going to ring anyways soon enough. Besides, she did have to go to the bathroom, literally _have _too.

But this was no bladder issue.

Walking out of the girl's bathroom, she held something in her hand as if it was a baby. So careful, but still full with anxiety. But that was problem, it was a baby. It really was.

Suddenly someone bumped into her, but Rebecca didn't notice at first, she only hoped the person didn't see what she had in her hands and that they would just move along. But really she knew limited people who would skip class, and usually when they did they skipped in the morning. When she looked up, her worst fear came true. Something worse than being in a room with Hitler, she used to think.

Now she thought it was only worse.

"Becca," Alex said, he had turned to her once he bumped into her so Rebecca immediately looked away on the ground and clenched both hands around what she was carrying in her hands. Alex noticed how uneasy the girl looked and he furrowed his brows.

He opened his mouth to say something, but then rethought it. "How are you...?" Alex finally trailed off, asking the freshman girl in front of him. To Alex, she looked like she was upset- not upset, maybe scared. Alex had made her nervous before, he knew how she acted when she was nervous, but Alex had never seen her scared. But at least Rebecca almost acted like a cat when she was scared, because when Alex tried to rub her arm and ask her what's wrong she jolted back and hissed a little.

Alex chuckled,"Was that a hiss?" He joked, then his eyes finally darted to what was in Becca's hands. He furrowed his brows because he couldn't see it at first because she was clutching it to her chest.

Rebecca finally looked up at Alex and frowned. His face completely fell at the sight of how upset Rebecca truly was. She then shook her head, and choked back tears, shoving what she had in her hands onto his chest.

"Congrats, you fucking jerk." She spat, whipping her cheek before finally pushing past Alex and running down the hall before he could see her cry. Alex turned around, suddenly filled with concern on what was bothering Becca until he looked down at his hands.

Shock took over his body as he finally got a good look.

It was a pregnancy test.

And it was positive.

~~ Back In Lima ~~

Finn walked by the glee club sign-up sheet. He had counted on Bec to sign up, which she did, but he was surprised on how many names there were on the list. It was finally turning around, glee club. He could do it, he could lead the New Directions to victory.

Not everything was rainbow and lollipops though, he still had Rachel to think about. There was no doubt in his mind he still had feelings for her, in fact they never really stopped. But her calling him and saying she wanted to have dinner with him... AND BEC.

What was he going to tell her?

He hadn't seen her all day because he promised that he wouldn't humiliate Bec on her first day, and she didn't have English until Wednesday so he was stumped. Bec had also been acting very weird, and hormonal. Ever since a week ago. He didn't worry about it though, if anything was wrong with his daughter- she would tell him.

At least he got all the names he wanted for glee club.

_**Emily Puckerman **_

_**Rebecca Hudson**_

_**Bella Puckerman  
**_

_**Kyle Weston -_-  
**_

_**Teddy Flanagan  
**_

_**Anna Weston  
**_

_**Hunter Flanagan  
**_

_**Sean Puckerman  
**_

_**Nate Chang  
**_

_**Kallie Lopez-Fabray  
**_

_**Alex Lopez-Fabray  
**_

_**Lexi Hummel-Karosky  
**_

* * *

**HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE HEHEHEHHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEH HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE . HE. **

**I just feel horrible, because... well we all now know the apple doesn't fall from the tree. Not only because Alex's mom is Quinn and she got preggo, but because of who Alex's dad IS. You'll find out that soon enough, probably after auditions happen which is next chapter. And then I have a surprise for the following ;)  
**

**But what do you think it going to happen? I mean... yikes.  
**

**Lol 3, hope you enjoyed  
**


	4. Audition Time

~~ Back In Lima ~~

Anna frowned, placing her hands on her revealed belly. Sometimes she wished that she wasn't so tall for a sophomore, she was the same height as Kyle and it killed her sometimes to be so tall.

Mostly because it meant that her new Cheerios rode up every time she moved an inch. Her belly button was fully visible but so far Rachel or Brody hadn't said anything because they knew Coach Puckerman was trying to get a bigger uniform to fit their daughter's height. Anna tried to pull down her top again to reach her waist, but it just popped back up to her mid-drift.

"Still having problems with your tiny uniform?" Kyle asked, walking into the kitchen wearing his pajamas. The Cheerios had an early practice and school wouldn't start for some time.

Anna rolled her eyes and turned around to face her brother. She always liked him better in the mornings, before all that hair product went to his head and automatically made all his sarcasm even worse than it already is.

"Shut up," Anna told Kyle, walking over to the breakfast table to make herself breakfast. She suddenly frowned, realizing that if she ate with her uniform like this everyone would see her with her bloated stomach from eating. Not only everybody, but Teddy. She really liked Teddy.

Anna already didn't fit into the Cheerios uniform because of her height... she didn't want to be... fat...

"Oh, cut the insecurities, Anna. You're beautiful and I'm honestly tempted to just sew an extra layer on the skirt and shirt just to keep the boys away." Kyle said honestly, but smirked at the end so his little sister couldn't tell. She rolled her eyes, trying to pull her top down again.

"You're just saying that," She stated.

Kyle frowned at his baby sister, or rather one of his baby sisters. He couldn't stand it though if Anna thought she was unbeautiful, or unattractive. He really believed that his sister was beautiful just like his mother. Not only on the outside, but on the inside. He couldn't say the same for Rachel though.

He shook his head,"Just don't become one of those girls, please don't. Those girls who starve themselves, or make themselves puke up their meals... no laxatives, no diet pills... you're beautiful, lil sis." He told her honestly, walking over and hugging his sister.

Anna blinked, and furrowed her brows at her brother. She didn't even bother to hug him back, because she wasn't used to having her brother hug her. Kyle usually didn't hug anymore, sometimes Rachel would attempt to hug him against Brody's wishes.

But usually Kyle would let his mother hug him, but Anna noticed not anymore. And she wondered why...

"I Have to get to practice, weirdo." Anna told Kyle, breaking from his embrace with a confused look on her face. She shook her head, and Kyle just chuckled and ruffled his sister's hair. Anna stuck out her tongue at him, and then walked over and grabbed her gym bag before walking out.

~~ Back In Lima ~~

Beth Corcoran walked down the halls of Carmel, hand in hand with her five year old daughter, Hailey Corcoran. Unfortunately, Beth wished that Hailey looked more like herself, but Hailey had more traits of her father than she did of Beth. She wished she regretted marrying that jerk when she did, but Beth didn't regret it if it resulted in Hailey.

Even though her five year old could be a complete brat all the time, especially around Vocal Adrenaline, Hailey was still special to Beth. She loved her daughter none the less of her ass of a husband.

"Do we have to see those bastards perform again, Mommy?" Hailey asked, gripping Beth's hand along with her teddy bear. Beth's head snapped to look down at her daughter, another horrible thing that her husband did other than cheat on her and than divorce her- was teach their young daughter swear words. And not just a few, _a lot. _

"None of that language, Hails, and Vocal Adrenaline won last year's Nationals. They really aren't that bad," Beth leaned down to her daughter's level and told her.

Hailey rolled her eyes,"Than why are you always saying they suck?" Hailey asked her mother. Beth just smirked and stood back up and continued walking until they reached the auditorium of Carmel High. She sighed,"My own mom told me it was a great way to built somebody's confidence up, and it works since we've won a bunch of trophies since I took it over." She told Hailey. Hailey nodded.

"But Daddy said that your glee club sucked p-" Beth's hand flew to cover her five year old's mouth and she shook her head. "None of that language, and remember we don't call your father that anymore, we have a new nickname, remember?" Beth asked Hailey. Hailey sighed and nodded,"Yeah, I meant Jerk, sorry, Mommy." Hailey said, frowning. She didn't really want to feel that way about her Daddy.

Beth sighed, frowning to herself, she never told Hailey really on what her ex-husband thought of their daughter. There was a reason Beth had Hailey and he didn't.

A student passed by and waved to Beth, who was also the pre-algebra teacher,"Hey Mrs. Harrison," The student grinned. Beth quickly sent a death glare,"_Ms. Corcoran, _you pathetic teenager!" She yelled and the student scurried off in fear. Hailey chuckled from below,"Building confidence again, Mommy?" She asked.

Beth actually laughed at that and nodded,"Don't be a smarty pants, Hails," Beth told her daughter even though she secretly liked it. Hailey smirked and hugged her mtoher's leg,"But I love smarties,"She said, smiling contently.

~~ Back In Lima ~~

Lindsay St. James came down the steps of the mansion she shared with her father. Jesse was huge in the music business after he moved to L.A. When he decided to become a song writer and produce music for other people, Marley Puckerman included once, he moved back to Lima. But not before stopping to New York to deal with some Broadway songs he managed to snatch up with an old friend's (RACHEL) help. He wanted to start a family, mostly with his girlfriend and his newborn daughter, but they had a major setback.

On Lindsay's first birthday, that's when it happened. When Jesse's girlfriend, and Lindsay's mother decided to leave them. It was pretty, it wasn't nice. She left them with no warning. The way she did it was also a pretty bad way, and you'd think Jesse would be angry with her. But he wasn't, not the way he was angry with himself. It was his fault she left anywise.

Now Lindsay is sixteen, and she doesn't even liked to be called Lindsay. Her only memory of her mother, is when her mother nicknamed her 'Lindy'. So Lindsay, goes by Lindy. It's always been that way ever since Lindy learned how to to talk. Lindy's only memory of her mother, she held onto deeply. Mostly because she never really knew her, and by the way her father grieves Lindy knows she must've been a good person.

But constantly having to be the one who takes care of others, Lindy grew to be bitter in a way. It's not like the existence of romance isn't real for Lindy. She knows that love is out there. She only believes that if she goes for love, the same thing will happen to her what happened to her father. Lindy knew she couldn't stand it if that happened to her, to just skip out on the person you love the most.

Entering her kitchen, Lindy heard some groaning coming behind the counter. She saw the two empty bottle of vodka and immediately knew, she took three steps more and then saw it. Her own father passed out drunk on the floor. Tears suddenly flooded to her eyes, this was not the first time she found her father like this. The sixteen shook her head to herself, choking back tears as she made her way to the sink and poured a glass of cold water.

She went up to her father and poured the glass of cold water on his head. Suddenly her father groaned, his eyes shooting open as he managed his way into a sitting position. Jesse blinked over at Lindy. "Lindy, I can exp-" Jesse began but Lindy just shook her head, a tear slipping down her cheek.

"What are you doing, Jesse?" Lindy asked him. She had stopped calling him 'Dad' eight years ago. The worst thing Jesse ever did drunk was get beat up at bars, but one day he came home drunk when Lindy was eight and when she tried to help him, Jesse accidentally slapped her across the face.

His drinking became more uneven since then, Lindy didn't know what day she was going to wake up with her father smiling and making her pancakes for breakfast, or passed out drunk somewhere in the house. She shook her head at her father.

Jesse frowned,"Lindy, please... I..." Jesse trailed off, knowing there was no way to explain any of this.

Lindy nodded, whipping at her eyes,"Yeah, you're really sorry, aren't you? Just because you have a broken heart does not automatically mean that you can invite me to watch you destroy your life, Jesse. And I'm saying that as your daughter, unless you're too drunk to forget that you have a daughter like you did a month ago." Lindy spat out. Jesse shook his head, standing up,"Lind-" She cut him off again, with her hand this time.

She took a deep breath,"I have Vocal Adrenaline rehearsal, we're out of milk. Go out and buy some. I have to go to school now, but if you buy any alcohol I will leave just like Mom did." Lindy muttered to Jesse, shaking her head before turning around out of the kitchen, grabbing her satchel before walking outside.

**_ Lindy: _**  
_I will not make the same mistakes that you did_  
_ I will not let myself_  
_ Cause my heart so much misery_

June was waiting in her car for her best friend to walk outside of her mansion. Once the redhead saw her appear outside, she immediately caught the glance of Lindy and the red eyes. June frowned,"No," She whispered, knowing what that meant. Lindy just stuck her head high and continued with her singing.

**_Lindy: _**  
_ I will not break the way you did,_  
_ You fell so hard_  
_ I've learned the hard way_  
_ To never let it get that far_

Lindy stood on the Carmel stage, singing out to their coach as she felt June's hand slipped into hers. They had been friends since freshman year, and have become best friends ever since. June might be lead, but Lindy was legacy- so they formed the best team. June found out about Jesse's drinking problems a year ago, and she tried to help Lindy with them but sometimes... at the end of the day you just need a shoulder to cry on. They both stood in purple satin dresses, a white spotlight on them as the rest of Vocal Adrenaline did a slow waltz around the two girls singing. The performance was dazzling, and the vocals coming from both girls were harmonized and perfect.

**_ Both:_**  
_Because of you_  
_ I never stray too far from the sidewalk_  
**_ June: _**  
_Because of you_  
_ I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_  
_ Because of you_  
**_ Lindy: _**  
_I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me_  
_ Because of you_  
**_ Both (with Vocal Adrenaline): _**  
_I am afraid_

**_ June: _**  
_I watched you die_  
_ I heard you cry every night in your sleep_

June separated from Lindy, as the spotlight split in two and they both walked on the other sides of the stage and turned to face each other.

_**Lindy:** _  
_ I was so young_  
_ You should have known better than to lean on me_

**_June: _**  
_You never thought of anyone else_  
_ You just saw your pain_  
_And now I cry in the middle of the night_  
_ For the same damn thing_

**_ Lindy:_**  
_Because of you_  
_ I never stray too far from the sidewalk_  
_ Because of you_  
_ I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_

**_Vocal Adrenaline (with June): _**  
_Because of you_  
_ I try my hardest just to forget everything_  
_ Because of you_  
_ I don't know how to let anyone else in_

**_Lindy: _**  
_Because of you_  
_ I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty_

Lindy looked out at the imaginary crowd, not even bothering to look at Ms. Corcoran. She only thought of her father, Jesse, but a new thought came to her mind. Her mother, and how at the end of the day in the life of Lindsay St. James... it comes down to her mother.

**_ June: _**  
_Because of you_  
_ I am afraid_

**_ Vocal Adrenaline (with Lindy): _**  
_Because of you_  
**_ June:_**  
_Because of you _

The glee club soon finished, and it was another flawless performance. None the less from the glee club that has won like every Nationals since forever, except for that two exceptions all those years ago. Beth sighed from the audience, looking over to Hailey. The performance was pretty amazing, and Beth knew that most of her members must've practiced that waltz all summer.

Hailey looked up at her mother and shook her head. Beth frowned and looked towards to club, mostly to Lindy and June. "It all sucked! The dancing was off, Lindy you look too depressing, and June- your red hair is annoying me. I rather have you sing with a paper bag over your head for the rest of the season and lets see if we do any better at any of the competitions." Beth called into the microphone.

June just glared, and went up to Lindy,"I think the divorce has made her nicer." June whispered into her best friend's ear. Lindy just shook her head, and brushed back a brown curl and smiled. "At least Queen of the Brats isn't booing us again,"Lindy pointed out to June who smirked with a grin.

Suddenly Hailey stood up, and the five year old cupped her hands around her mouth and screamed at the top of her lungs,"BOO!"

~~ Back In Lima ~~

Jesse walked into the grocery store, rubbing the hangover out of his eyes. He did really feel bad about doing what he did, he knew it wasn't the life Lindy ever wanted for her father. He was destroying his own life in front of his own daughter, and all because he was afraid sixteen years ago, afraid even before when he first met her.

He groaned, walking past some aisles until he reached the aisle where the milk was. He turned down it to see a woman with black hair braided down her back in a fancy way, in a very expensive coat. He noticed her skin was pale white, but he didn't think much of it. "Excuse me," He told the woman and then she cautiously stepped back so he could reach over and grab the milk.

The woman furrowed her brows at him,"Jesse?" She asked softly. Jesse's head immediately turned up at the sound of the voice,"Harmony," He whispered softly. Harmony stared at him with her blue eyes filled with sadness. She sighed,"You look hungover,"She chuckled, reaching over and brushing her hand against Jesse's shoulder. He inched back a little, because he didn't want to feel her touch again after what she did to him.

"Why are you here?" Jesse asked quietly, gripping the milk carton. Harmony pursed her lips when she looked at him,"I came for labor day, to spend time with my parents, okay?" Harmony explained, looking down. Suddenly everything became awkward between the two. Jesse took a deep breath,"How's... life?" He deadpanned, he really didn't want to know if it meant she had a better life without him.

But Jesse knew she does, he saw the add for everyone of her shows on Broadway. She was living her dream, while Jesse still had a broken heart.

Harmony quickly caught it that Jesse didn't really want to know, so she switched the subject to something she knew they had to talk about eventually. Harmony sighed,"You know, Jesse... we were never really married." She told him, hesitating to look into his eyes. Jesse frowned and nodded, they never were, but he wanted to be. He was even going to ask her, but then she left.

"You're right." He said quietly.

She blinked and looked up at him but he didn't meet her eyes. "I am?" She asked Jesse. Even if it was the truth, she remembered him not even agreeing with her when she was right. Jesse nodded again. "So... it's not bad..." Harmony finished. Jesse this time looked up at Harmony and nodded again,"You're right." He whispered. Harmony furrowed her brows.

"It wasn't bad that you left me, Harmony," Jesse said. Harmony cracked a small smile, she had been living with that guilt for a little too long. "It's bad that you left Lindy." Jesse finally finished and turned to walk away from his past love. Harmony blinked,"Wait!" She exclaimed.

He turned around to face Harmony and raised his brows. Harmony bit her lip nervously. "Lindsay calls herself... _Lindy_?" She asked quietly. Jesse nodded, and inhaled deeply,"It's the nickname you gave her," He let out a low chuckle, running his fingers through his curly hair. Jesse took another deep breath, finding it harder to breath around the girl that broke his heart in two.

"I... have to go," Jesse said, and then Harmony immediately nodded. She couldn't take the tension either.

"Same, my flight leaves tonight." Harmony said, letting Jesse know that after this meeting she would probably not see him again. Jesse knew she lived in New York and he was okay with that fully. He nodded once again, and this time he left Harmony and she didn't call for him to wait again.

Suddenly the hole in his heart for the past fifteen years just got a little bit bigger. He knew he shouldn't be hung up on somebody who left _him, _Harmony broke his heart and left his daughter and Jesse knew he should hate her for that. But he couldn't hate her for that, he could never hate her. In fact he was almost positive it was impossible to. Jesse opened the door to his house, holding the carton of milk in his hands.

_Bad day, looking for a way,_  
_ home, looking for the great escape._ Jesse sang, looking around his house. It was so big and so empty, especially when Lindy and himself was there to fill some spaces it was never really full. Just like his heart.

The grown man made his way to the kitchen and opened up the liquor cabinet, grabbing a bottle of whiskey. He made his way to his garage where about six fancy sports car laid, ones he had bought for Lindy for her sixteenth birthday but she never really used them. He knew her couldn't buy her love, like he did with most things. Buy them. He slipped into one of the driver's seat of the red one, but didn't really start the engine, he just cracked opened the bottle and took a sip.

_Gets in his car and drives away,_  
_ far from all the things that we are._  
_ Puts on a smile and breathes it in_  
_ and breathes it out, he says,_  
_ bye bye bye to all of the noise._

After awhile of drinking, music started to fill his ears as he sang the song that his heart was feeling all right now. Jesse just sat in the unmoved, parked, sports car and took another sip of whiskey. It was half empty.

_ Oh, he says, bye bye bye to all of the noise. _Jesse sang quietly to himself, putting down the bottle of whiskey suddenly and stopping drinking. He wasn't even finished but he knew he couldn't drink anymore. For Lindy.

_Doo doo doo doo doo noo noo_  
_ Doo doo doo doo doo noo noo noo noo_  
_ Doo doo doo doo doo doo doo_  
_ Doo doo doo doo doo doo noo noo noo_. Jesse whispered the lyrics as he reached into his pocket and got out his wallet. He slipped out a small picture that was between the folds. It was taken the day that he and Harmony brought Lindy home from the hospital, when she was just a new born. Barely a week old.

Lindy was a small baby, with dark eyes like her father but barely a peach fuzz starting on her head. She wore light pink baby clothes, and Harmony was slipping a white fluffy hat over's head. Jesse was holding Harmony tenderly as he smiled at the camera he was holding, a open-wide grin with goofy eyes as the mother of his child was holding their daughter in her arms, while she herself was in Jesse's arms.

_Bad day, looking for the great escape._  
_ He says, bad day, looking for the great escape._

Jesse blinked back a tear, and shoved the picture back into his wallet, finding it hard to breath again. He had ruined what he had with Harmony himself, he had never asked her to marry him until it was too late. He was afraid of commitment, he was afraid that one day she would leave him. And Harmony did leave him, but only because Jesse was pushing her away.

_On a bad day, looking for the great escape,_  
_ the great escape. _

He sang the last line, he knew he couldn't keep destroying himself in front of his own daughter anymore. He had to clean up his act. Suddenly the music stop his mind and he cried.

~~ Back In Lima ~~

Rebecca had just escaped her last period before lunch. Now she finally had an hour to get to the hospital and then back for Algebra at last period.

It was only Friday, the last day of the week, four days since the first day of school. Also four days since she told Alex. Four days she had been avoiding him. Mostly she had been ducking away from the junior pretty easily with the help of Bella, and surprisingly Kyle as well. Rebecca started to think of them more as best friends than just friends that she had met four days ago.

Though Becca spent a lot more time with Bella since the first day of school, Kyle was awfully a lot nicer to her than the day they first met.

Suddenly when she had opened the front doors of the school she came crashing into somebody. Rebecca fell back on her butt, probably crushing her homework in her backpack with her weight. Somebody reached down and helped her up.

Becca froze when she smelt the scent of ash. Of smoke.

"Alex?" She said and looked up. Alex looked over at her sadly. She immediately rolled her eyes.

If she missed the bus she would be late for her appointment. The fourteen year old pushed past the sixteen year old, leaving him boy blinked before finally regaining back reality. Rebecca had been avoiding him ever since she had thrown that pregnancy test at him. He sighed, if anything was normal with him he would've just walked inside and find Sean or Nate where ever they were.

But this wasn't like him, running after a girl.

Alex turned,"Becca, wait!" He called.

The freshman girl didn't even bother to stop so he just ran up to catch up with her. Alex grabbed her arm gently and turned her to face him. Rebecca wouldn't meet his eyes.

"Where are you going?" Alex asked her softly.

Rebecca looked down, she could tell he was being nice with her and she didn't like it. He sighed, seeing he wasn't going to get any response out of her.

Alex leaned down and then picked Becca up bridal style.

"ALEX!" Rebecca exclaimed, immediately latching onto his neck to avoid falling.

Alex just carried Rebecca casually over to his sister's car and set her down in the passenger seat. Without question he climbed into the driver's seat and hot wired the car.

Rebecca furrowed her brows at him,"What are you doing?!" She yelled at him. Alex finally looked up at her,"Where are you going?" He asked her again. She blinked at him, but she knew Alex wouldn't budge by the look on his face.

"Abortion clinic."

~~ Back In Lima ~~

Baby and Benjamin Puckerman, the twins of Noah and Kitty Puckerman, walked into the empty auditorium. Baby was wearing Carmel's Tigress cheerleading uniform, and Ben was decked out in skinny jeans, sneakers and a buttoned up shirt. He had a male model quality about him that made him that much dreamier.

It was basically empty, for the most part anyways. There was only four people in the auditorium currently. Baby pointed, there was Ms. Corcoran and her daughter sitting behind her desk, and two girls standing before them who Ben most likely thought were the two vocal leads of Vocal Adrenaline.

"I can't believe you talked me into this," Ben told his twin sister. Baby rolled her eyes at him,"You're a good singer, Ben, and besides- glee club is cool at Carmel. You'll be drowning in more women than you already are." Baby pointed out. Ben smirked at that, just like his father, but not only that- something he found hilarious as well.

"And so will you, I presume?" He said with a chuckle. Baby blushed at that, she always hated whenever her brother brought that up. She was out, and she was certainly proud of her sexuality, but Ben always made Baby sound like her being a lesbian was her having a secret crush like some preschooler. Baby smacked him gently in the arm,"Can it, Benji." Baby told him.

Ben nodded and sighed, apparently the four others in the auditorium had noticed the twins' entrance. Beth Corcoran straightened her back and you could see her five year old daughter doing the same, she went to kindergarten in the afternoon and it was lunch time so Ben and Baby knew that they had to nail their audition and nail it quick before Ms. Corcoran.

The two Junior girls talking to Ms. Corcoran looked over at their direction. The redhead glared at Baby and Ben, like they were some sort of threat, and Baby was far too nice (unlike her mother) to brag, but she guessed she herself was. Her vocals was pretty good, she thought, or least that's what she liked to think most of the time. The brunette just furrowed her brows and crossed her arms at the two, however her eyes wandered back to Ben every once and awhile.

Once he noticed that, he shot the brunette a charming smile and then she just turned away. Baby chuckled a little,"Way to struck out, Benji." She told her brother. Ben just rolled his eyes.

"Can I help you two?" Ms. Corcoran asked. Baby then took the lead and nodded,"Yeah, we would like to audition. I'm Baby and this is my obscure twin brother Benji," Baby said, she was usually sweet with everyone- excluding her twin brother. Ben just scoffed when he saw his sister walk over to the stage. "It's Ben," He clarified to Ms. Corcoran and the girls, especially the brunette girl who just blinked like she was bored.

"And let me just also point out, the only obscure thing about me is her name." Ben pointed to Baby who was climbing onto the stage. Baby furrowed her brows and dragged her brother on stage with her by the collar of his shirt,"That doesn't make any sense." She told him. Ben raised a brow and his sister only groaned,"You're insulting me, but you directed the comment towards yourself." Baby explained. Her brother laughed,"Are you seriously correcting an insult?" He asked Baby once he got onto the stage. The twins stood up.

The two Junior girls had moved to sit in the front row. "Hey, is this suppose to be a comedy act or an audition?" The brunette asked the twins. The redhead laughed,"If it's a comedy act, it's not much funny." She told her and the brunette cracked a smirk. Ben furrowed his brows,"Really? Really?" He deadpanned. Baby's blue eyes popped wide, she knew how mad her brother could get, she had seen it before. Ben could just get worked up on the smallest insult from somebody.

Ben nodded,"Do you have the tape, Baby?" He asked his sister. Baby pulled out the CD and then found a radio backstage and popped in the karaoke music. Ben and Baby took their positions even though they were only going to be singing two verses and it was a slow song. This audition was more of showing off their vocal skills than the twins' both ability to dance.

The music started and Ben stepped forward to sing.

_How can I just let you walk away,_  
_Just let you leave without a trace. _He sang, his voice was perfect for falsetto. He could hit some high notes yet he still had that smoothness to his voice. Definitely girls would be screaming to his voice one day, but the brunette and the redhead tried to keep a poker face. Though he sent out a wink to the brunette and she squirmed a little in her seat.

_When I'm standing taking every breath,_  
_With you, ooohhh,_  
_You're the only one who really knew me,_  
_At all. _

Ben sang, finishing his solo and pointed to his sister. Baby stepped up, a confident smile on her face. She was ready.

_How can you just walk away from me,_  
_When all I can do is watch you leave,_  
_Cause we shared the laughter and the pain,_  
_And even shared the tears,_  
_You're the only one who really knew me at all. _

Baby sang and the short music ended. The redhead's jaw dropped fully, and the brunette's eyes were wide just at the sound of Baby's voice. Suddenly just when the music stopped, the little five year old girl stood up from her seat and bursted into cheers even though the performance was very short. Ms. Corcoran and the to junior girls suddenly looked over confused at Ms. Corcoran's daughter.

"I guess we aren't a comedy act after all." Ben said, jumping off of the stage. Suddenly the brunette stood up and walked up to him, this time she was glaring. "You have a hearing aid." She pointed out. Ben frowned, on his right ear there was a hearing aid, skin colored and not completely visible unless you really focused on every detail of Ben. Baby jumped off on stage,"So? My brother's half deaf." She said and shrugged.

Ms. Corcoran stood up with a smile,"Certainly doesn't stop him from having a beautiful voice. You two are in." Ms. Corcoran said. Baby let out a smile, but Ben and the brunette seemed to be having a staring contest.

"Let's just go, Linds." The redhead grabbed the brunette's arm and they turned and walked out of the auditorium. Baby looked over to Ben who was still staring at the brunette. She rolled her eyes,"Come on, we're in. She's part of Vocal Adrenaline, you'll see her later." She said and grabbed his arm and tried to drag him away but Ben kept looking until he saw the brunette leave the auditorium.

"You're drooling, come on!" Baby said, and then Ben snapped out of it and quickly whipped his mouth before they waved bye to Ms. Corcoran and went for lunch.

~~ Back In Lima ~~

"I don't understand what's going on here, Principal Figgins. My Kallie didn't do anything wrong." Santana protested with Principal Figgins. In the office sat Santana on one end, Kitty on the other. Both in chairs. Right smack in the middle was Kallie Lopez-Fabray and Zach Evans.

Kitty rolled her eyes,"I would rather your wife be here, Santan." Kitty groaned, this was all idiotic.

Santana's eyes popped wide as she turned to look at Kitty. "Excuse me?" Santana asked her. The cheerio coach sat up in her seat and raised an brow at the Latina. Santana rolled her eyes and leaned back in her chair.

"It figures," Santana started,"Your jealous because your husband is the father of my children!" Santana finished with an exclaim.

Kallie furrowed her brows, Zach's hand was in hers, but not for the right reasons. "Wait, what?" Kallie asked, confusion written all over her face. Even Zach looked confused. Kitty's jaw dropped as she looked at Santana,"That has nothing to do with it!" Kitty exclaimed.

Principal Figgins tried to stop the heated fight between the two ladies but they just kept going at each other.

"Then tell me why Trouty Mouth isn't here! His son was apart of this too, was he not!" Santana exclaimed from her seat. Zach and Kallie cringed in sync, what they had been sent in the office for was in fact a minor abstraction of justice. It was only P.D.A.

Figgins took this time to cut into the conversation,"Sorry, but Coach Puckerman, Public Display of Affection isn't a serious offense in our school. The most I can give these two love birds is detention today for half an hour because I have student witnesses that said it was a chaste kiss." Figgins told Kitty.

Kitty crossed her arms and stood up from her seat. Apparently, like Sue before her, she had taken a custom of red track suits. Guessed that once you took over the Cheerios, that's what happens to you.  
She sent a glare to Figgins,"There was tongue, and I am not leaving this office until Salsa Caliente and Ken are giving the punishment they deserve!" She exclaimed.

Santana glared at Kitty,"My daughter has glee tryouts today, and Zach is in glee. Figgins, if you're going to punish them- don't give them detention today." Santana said politely to the school principal. The woman was a lawyer after all, she knew how to win a fight.

"No- let them miss glee club!" Kitty said angrily.

Principal Figgins sighed,"Ms. Lopez-Fabray, Mr. Evans - detention, Monday afternoon. You two may go." Figgins finally said. Kitty's jaw dropped, and Santana smirked proudly and stood. Santana waved goodbye to Figgins before sending a quick smile to her daughter before walking out of the office with a smug look on her face.

Zach sighed and then wrapped his arm around Kallie before the two left the office to be greeted by Kayla. The two weren't awkward around each other in public, which meant they both took the opportunity to act even more lovey dovey than their act called for.

Kitty still stood frozen in place in Figgins' office as she stared down at him.

"Coach Puckerman, seriously you can leave now." Principal Figgins told Kitty Puckerman.

The blonde coach then narrowed her eyes at Figgins and walked up and slammed both her fists down on his desk. "You sir, just made a horrible enemy." Kitty said, before turning and walking out of the office. She stopped by the secretary before bursting out into a very Sue-like anger fit.

She smashed the office lamp, and threw things off of the secretary's desk onto the walls. She finally left the office and started pushing down students while raging, and throwing them into lockers as she walked down the hall to her office.

"I've created another Sue." Figgins breathed, frowning at the scene.

~~ Back In Lima ~~

Rebecca sat nervously in the waiting room chair. Alex was sitting casually besides her, but all his attention was on Becca. She, however, was trying her best not to meet his eyes.

"Everything's going to be okay, Becca, it was your choice after all." Alex whispered to her. He, personally, didn't believe in abortion- he knew that sometimes you just had to get it, but he didn't believe in it. Or rather he just didn't want Becca to get an abortion, mostly because he knew that after whatever was inside of her was gone- whatever they had would be gone as well.

She sighed and looked over at him, he had been saying that every five minutes for the past twenty minutes. She nodded at Alex,"Yeah, I know, now stop reminding me before I punch you in the face." Rebecca told him. Alex sighed back at her, more in a mocking way,"Just like you did to Tyler Caldwell?" Alex asked her.

Becca whipped her head around to glare at Alex, she hated whenever anyone dared to bring that jerk up. "What?" Alex asked, shrugging,"That's why everybody says you're a prude, right? Noah Caldwell tried to kiss you and you broke his nose." Alex clarified. Rebecca rolled her eyes at that and shook her head.

"I was at a sleepover with Lexi, and June was having a grade eight party downstairs. I was in fifth grade at the time, and I already had boobs- sadly they didn't grow much since then. Anyways, Lexi and I got hungry so we flipped a coin on who would sneak down there to get some food for us. Sadly, Sean saw me and dragged me to a game of seven minutes of heaven. One of the eight graders spun and the bottle landed on me, and it was Tyler. But I did not break his nose when he tried to kiss me, he only said that to make me seem worse. I let him kiss me but then he tried to take off my shirt, so I elbowed his face and it resulted in _just _a bloody nose." Rebecca said honestly.

Alex blinked, his eyebrows furrowed. All he ever heard about it was from Sean, but now he really knew. "He's a jerk then, for lying to everyone." Alex said to Rebecca. She just shrugged and met his eyes,"It doesn't matter, even though having tator tots thrown at your head for saying no when you were eleven can be a drag, I honestly don't mind." Becca lied.

He furrowed her brows,"Becca." Alex whispered, and she met his eyes again. He leaned closer, something he had been wondering ever since their time at the party together.

"If you said not him, and you were eleven, I get it. But I know you as a person, even though you might not think it- you wouldn't just have meaningless sex with any guy, you're not that girl. So... why did you say yes to me?" Alex asked, nervously scratching the back his neck. He honestly wanted to know and Rebecca caught that.

Rebecca sighed, and looked over at him,"Because... I felt something when we kissed," She said casually and shrugged,"I wished I wasn't those cliche girls who thought she could change a guy, but I did feel something. And you know what I'm talking about, I didn't just felt your lips... I felt.. maybe a spark."

With that Alex shut up. He wouldn't even let himself admit feeling anything like that back for Rebecca, he knew he wouldn't be to handle it. He knew he was falling for the freshman, he just didn't want to admit it. Alex wasn't scared of falling in love, that's not why he was a slut. He was afraid of what came after falling in love, afraid that he would find a way to screw things up like he usually did.

Even though he was saying no, his body had other plans and the next thing he knew he cupped Becca's face and pressed his lips to hers tenderly. Rebecca didn't even hesitate to kiss back slowly and softly. The entire kiss had a subtle burning passion to it. Suddenly someone cleared their throat from in front of them, and Alex and Rebecca quickly jumped apart from the kiss.

"We don't want to have Ms. Hudson return here, do we?" The doctor told Alex. Becca almost laughed when she saw Alex blush, but she just turned to stand. Once she was standing a rush of nervousness flooded her system again and she felt faint, knowing what was to come. Alex immediately noticed it and stood up and wrapped an am around her waist.

"Becca, are you okay?" Alex asked, his voice full of concern.

The doctor looked over at Rebecca,"It's okay to be nervous, but trust me- we're professionals, you're in good care. Do you have parental permission?" The doctor asked her. Rebecca nodded and brought a slip of paper to the doctor's attention with Finn's signature. Alex though knew that it was forged.

"You'll only feel pinch." The doctor he told Rebecca, and Alex let go of her to let the doctor take her to the operation.

~~ Back In Lima ~~

Emily stood backstage, waiting for her name to be called, smoothing her Cheerio's uniform constantly. Auditions were starting for glee club and she was actually excited.

"So, you nervous?" Nate asked, walking up behind her, like he suddenly appeared out of thin air. Emily nearly jumped again, but decided against making a fool out of herself in front of him for the second time. "Seriously, why do you keep doing that?" Emily asked with a smirk. Nate quickly returned it,"Brings me excitement to see the reactions." He explained, leaning close so they were standing face to face.

She nodded and smiled," I swear, Nathan, somewhere underneath the mysterious out layer you have weaknesses. " Emily said. Nate just nodded and chuckled,"You're right, I'm afraid of... balloons." He finished, putting his hand on his chest dramatically. Even though Emily knew that was true, she still chuckled and nodded back at him,"I know, Nate." Emily told him.

"Emily Puckerman!" Finn called into the mic. Emily turned her head and then looked over at Nate,"I think you're really afraid of being on your own." She told him honestly. Nate sighed,"You're close," He said to her. Emily smirked and nodded, before turning and walking out to center stage.

_Birds flying high you know how I feel_  
_Sun in the sky you know how I feel_  
_Breeze driftin' on by you know how I feel_

Once Emily opened her mouth, the entire audience's jaws dropped. There was no doubt this freshman girl had talent. Nate watched from back stage, a soft smile appearing on his face.

_It's a new dawn_  
_It's a new day_  
_It's a new life_  
_For me_  
_And I'm feeling good_

She finished, and looked over to back stage- seeing Nate with his smile. He then noticed her staring and sent Emily a quick thumbs up.

~~ Back In Lima ~~

Alex had been waiting quite awhile to see Becca now. He had no idea how she was doing and honestly he was starting to get really nervous for her. Suddenly he heard the hospital doors swish open and Rebecca ran into the waiting room with her face down. "Are you alright?" Alex asked, immediately standing up. Rebecca just shoved past his shoulder and grabbed her backpack, and then stormed out of this place.

He blinked confused once again, apparently she just liked to run from him. Alex breathed in a breath, he hadn't been smoking ever since Rebecca told him she was pregnant- mostly because the only thing he was focused on was her.

"Becca!" He called, running after her. Alex didn't catch up with Rebecca until she was outside and he grabbed her arm to stop her. "Rebecca." Alex said sternly, trying to get the freshman girl to meet his eyes. When Rebecca never met them, his free hand lifted her chin with a finger. "Are you alright?" Alex asked again, though his voice was soft this time.

Rebecca finally looked up at him and met his us, and nodded gently,"Yeah, it's done." She said, and Alex knew what that meant,"You don't have to pretend that you like me anymore." Becca then ripped away from his grip one more time and went straight to his sister's car. She got into the front seat with another word.

Sighing, Alex climbed into the front seat of the car but he didn't start. He looked over at Rebecca,"You honestly think I'm pretending?" He asked her. Rebecca rolled her eyes,"Can we move this along? Auditions are soon and I'm one of the first ones." Becca just changed the subject. Alex rolled his eyes now at how annoying she was being now, but he just leaned over so their faces was inches apart.

"Do you think I'm pretending?" He whispered to her. Becca narrowed her eyes, but didn't say anything because she noticed he was getting closer to her now... "Alex, don't." Rebecca said,"Stop what you're doing and take me to school because I'm sadly fed up with thinking about you and all this horror you caused me since the party. Don't pretend that you care, don't be nice to me anymore it's gone and you have no reason to... most importantly: try to kiss me again and I'll throw tator tots at your head." Rebecca finished, crossing her arms over her chest.

~~ Back In Lima ~~

"Hey, I'm Bella Puckerman and I will be singing Judy Garland's old time classic and my fave... Somewhere Over The Rainbow. I will be doing this with guitar, so I hope you like it." Bella said, sort of uneasy to the audience of auditioners and Finn. She took a deep breath before starting.

_Somewhere over the rainbow, way up high_  
_There's a land that I've heard of once in a lullaby._

And then suddenly a gift of god was given to Finn. Emily and Bella had voices that were almost exact alike, beautiful voices that were golden-throated mix of angel voices that would help him through the competitions. He smiled while watching Bella on the guitar, she was more than extraordinary.

_Somewhere over the rainbow, skies are blue_  
_And the dreams that you dare to dream,_  
_Really do come true._

Once Bella finished her audition everybody clapped because of her amazing voice and her music skills and then moved on. Bella exited the stage and went to sit down besides Hunter in the audience. The two were certainly getting close...

~~ Back In Lima ~~

Rebecca and Alex had just made it back in time for auditions. Becca's name was just being called by her dad, Alex quickly grabbed her arm- stopping her from going on before he asked her about what she had said in the car.

"Alex, I have to go." She spat at him. Alex just kept a firm grip,"Wait... but did you mean what you said? About the kissing and th-" He didn't get to finish before Rebecca ripped away from his tight grip on her and then she glared.

She frowned,"I did." With that Rebecca marched right onto the stage, looking angry.

_No apologies, he'll never see you cry_  
_Pretend he doesn't know that he's the reason why_

Finn grinned once he heard his daughter singing. What he always loved about Rebecca's voice was exactly like Rachel's, so whenever he missed his old true love or felt lonely he would just have Becca sing for him and he would be okay.

_You're drowning, you're drowning, you're drowning_  
_Now I heard you moved on from whispers on the street_  
_A new notch in your belt is all I'll ever be_  
_And now I see, now I see, now I see _

Rebecca finished, sending a glance to Alex who was watching from backstage. He had just lost her, and he knew it.

~~ Back In Lima ~~

Kyle stepped onto the stage. He almost rolled his eyes at the performance Rebecca just did. Without a doubt she sounded just like his mother, which would cause a great problem if Brody ever met her.

_ You know I've seen a lot of what the world can do_  
_and it's breakin' my heart in two_  
_I never want to see you sad girl don't be bad girl,_  
_but if you wanna leave take good care_  
_hope you make a lot of nice friends out there_  
_but just remember there's a lot of bad and beware._

There was out a doubt he was Rachel's son, his voice was flawless and so was his audition. Kyle smirked as he exited the stage, taking a seat next to Rebecca in the audience. They had become 'best friends', which was a perfect place for him to take her down.

~~ Back In Lima ~~

Teddy stepped onto stage. He knew this audition was really for Anna, he had never liked a girl as much as he liked her. He knew she was special.

Anna waved to him from an auditorium seat and Teddy tried not to blush.

"Whenever you're ready." Mr. Hudson said into the microphone. Teddy took a deep breath before singing.

_Like all those days and weeks and months I tried to steal a kiss_  
_And all those sleepless nights and daydreams where I pictured this,_  
_I'm just the underdog who finally got the girl_  
_And I am not ashamed to tell it to the world. _

His voice was very angelic, and apparently it got some of the girls in the auditorium screaming. Teddy looked over at Anna to see her blushing and he shot her a quick smile.

~~ Back In Lima ~~

Anna took a deep breath. Teddy had just nailed his audition, but not only that - he had sounded amazing. What if she didn't sound as amazing? She sighed, the reason Anna was always so quiet was that she let her insecurities get inside her head. She knew she couldn't do that to herself.

"Hi I'm Anna Weston and I'll be singing Starlight by Taylor Swift." She breathed nervously, and Finn sort of looked uneasy. She would hate to mess up right now.

_And I said, "Oh my, what a marvelous tune"_  
_It was the best night, never would forget how we moved._  
_The whole place was dressed to the nines,_  
_And we were dancing, dancing_  
_Like we're made of starlight, starlight_  
_Like we're made of starlight, starlight _

Finn clapped after she was done just to ease her nerves, and Teddy was standing. Anna ducked her head because of that and walked off the stage to take her seat besides him. "Why didn't you ever tell me how much an amazing singer you are?" Teddy asked her. Anna just shrugged and smiled at him,"I was hoping it would be surprise." She joked.

~~ Back In Lima ~~

Hunter stood nervously on the stage. He wasn't nervous about the audition, he was more nervous about Bella. He turned to see her in the audience and she sent him a quifkk smile, which just made everything so much worse. Could he really do this?

He stepped up, and started his audition.

_Here I stand head in hand_  
_Turn my face to the wall_  
_If she's gone I can't go on_  
_Feeling two-foot small_

_Everywhere people stare_  
_Each and every day_  
_I can see them laugh at me_  
_And I hear them say_

_Hey you've got to hide your love away_  
_Hey you've got to hide your love away _

Some girls screamed at his version of the old Beatles classic on the guitar, and Hunter just smiled. He was proud of his performance, but not what he was doing to Bella.

~~ Back In Lima ~~

Sean almost groaned as he walked onto the stage. He didn't sing and dance like this, glee club was stupid. But, it was his pay-off just like Nate had to. He stepped forward to center stage to begin his audition.

_Turn up the music, cause this song just came on_  
_Turn up the music, if they try to turn us down_  
_Turn up the music, can I hear it til the speakers blow_  
_Turn up the music, fill your cup and drink it down_  
_If you sexy and you know it, put your hands up in the air_  
_Put your hands up in the air, girl, put your hands up _

Some people cheered after he was over, Sean never knew he was such a great performer but he almost liked singing that much.

~~ Back In Lima ~~

Nate smirked as he watched his best friend get off stage. "Nice singing," He commented to Sean. Sean just shrugged at his comment and let Nate go up to the stage. Unfortunately, every time Nate talked to Emily, he felt like he was going behind Sean's back. He knew his friend didn't want him or Alex anywhere near his little sisters. But Nate couldn't help but have feelings for Emily. She was exciting and it showed.

He just rolled his eyes at the over thinking and started his audition.

_The funerals are nicer when we know you're there_  
_When the angels sing_  
_Sometimes_  
_I try so hard_  
_To understand_  
_The things you do_  
_I like to question you_  
_When it all comes down_  
_Hear the angels sing_  
_Stand up strong_  
_Feel the pain_  
_When the angels sing_  
_Love_  
_And death_  
_Don't mean a thing_  
_Till the angels sing _

He could see Emily clapping from her seat with a huge smirk on his face, but he could also see her older brother right behind her clapping as well.

~~ Back In Lima ~~

Kallie was a little nervous for audition. She took a deep breath, her singing was limited to the shower.

"Nervous?" A voice said behind her. Kallie turned to see Kyle Weston, the new boy, and she just shrugged at him,"It's none of your concern." Kallie explained. Kyle chuckled and nodded,"Your boyfriend not here to comfort you?" He asked her.

She shook her head and furrowed her brows,"He's in the audience." Kyle nodded to what Kallie said. "Then, he's not a very good boyfriend. You'll do good." Kyle pointed out, and then turned and found his sweater on a chair- the reason he was back stage.

Confused at what just happened, Kallie heard her name being called and so she walked onto the stage. However, since she heard what Kyle said- she wasn't nervous anymore.

_Find light in the beautiful sea_  
_I choose to be happy_  
_You and I, you and I_  
_We're like diamonds in the sky_

_You're a shooting star I see_  
_A vision of ecstasy_  
_When you hold me, I'm alive_  
_We're like diamonds in the sky  
_

Finn clapped loudly when she was finished, she sounded just like Santana and that was a good quality. However, when Kallie returned to the audience- she didn't sit besides Zach, she went straight and sat besides Kyle Weston. Zach furrowed his brows, but he gave the other junior boy a glare as if Kyle had noticed Zach looking at him.

~~ Back In Lima ~~

Alex frowned as he walked onto the stage. He held his guitar, singing Rebecca in the audience and thinking about what she had said. _Great, _he thought. Alex screwed it up before it even started, he knew he shouldn't have done that- but somewhere he felt like it was something more. Before, she had kissed him. After the... abortion.. she refused.

"I'm Alex Lopez-Fabray and I'll be singing Hey Ho by The Lumineers." He introduced himself, before he starting playing guitar. He had been taking lessons for eight years.

_I've been trying to do it right_  
_I've been living a lonely life_

His voice was amazing, and Finn took note of that. Most of the male auditions so far had been so great- Finn was trying not to burst with excitement. His dream club was finally coming together. Alex looked over at Rebecca when he sang though, but she was looking down.

_I've been sleeping here instead_  
_I've been sleeping in my bed,_  
_I've been sleeping in my bed_

_So show me family_  
_All the blood that I would bleed_  
_I don't know where I belong_  
_I don't know where I went wrong_  
_But I can write a song  
_

After he had finished, and everybody clapped except for Rebecca- he knew she was gone from his life. Alex was all so used to having one-time things, but apparently he wasn't okay with Rebecca just being another one of those.

~~ Back In Lima ~~

Lexi stepped onto the stage. Danielle helped her with this audition all week because Lexi was nervous, but this time she was confident. Danny snt her a quick tumbs up from the audience and Lexi returned the smile.

"My name is Lexi HUmmel-Karosky and I'll be singing My Junk from Spring Awakening." Lexi said and then she began.

_In the midst of this nothing, this miss of a life_  
_Still there's this wanting just to see you go by_  
_It's almost like lovin', sad as that is_  
_May not be cool, but it's so where I live_  
_It's like I'm your lover or more like your ghost_  
_I spend the day wondering what you do, where you go_  
_I try and just kick it but what can I do_  
_We've all got our junk, and my junk is you _

Danny stood and clapped her best friend, which Lexi almost laughed to how dramatic Danny was pretending to be. Lexi just mocked a bow, and Finn smiled and wrote something down. For a girl who only did sports, she was a heck of a performer.

~~ Back In Lima ~~

"Glee club auditions are over! Everyone made it! WELCOME NEXT GENERATION!" Finn stood up and shouted, throwing up his clipboard. Rebecca grinned at her father's excitement and ran from her seat in the auditorium to give him a kiss on the cheek. All the auditions were over and it was finally time for the next generation of the New Directions to take the stage.

~~ Back In Lima ~~

That Friday night at the mall, Kayla pressed her cell phone to her ear,"Kallie?" She asked into it, annoyed with her friend's response. "What do you mean you can't come? I just saw lesbihonest and jock patrol in the parking lot. Seriously, I know there's something going on here. If I just get proof, I can out their relationship and ruin any cred 'I have a boy nickname' has." Kayla told Kallie.

She groaned and then hung up on her best friend once she heard Kallie said she couldn't go.

"Tons of bullshit, probably making out with her boyfriend or something." Kayla muttered to herself, stepping into an elevator to get to the top floor which was where the theater was. Just when the door was about to close, a blonde rushed through the doors just making it through. The elevator doors closed and the blonde smiled sweetly over at Kayla. Kayla just pressed the button.

"Having a nice day?" She asked softly. Kayla could immediately tell that this girl was the same age as her, but she had never seen her around before so the girl must've been from another school. Though Kayla just looked the girl down,"It's lovely." She deadpanned.

The blonde girl furrowed her eyebrows at Kayla, apparently she wasn't used to having people shoot down her sweetness. Kayla almost chuckled at her expression. The blonde then took at the hint, but still didn't back down,"I'm Baby." She introduced herself.

Kayla laughed loudly at that,"What? Is your father Patrick Swayze and your mother Jennifer Grey?" Kayla asked Baby. Baby let out a light chuckle, she had heard that one plenty of times before she had stopped keeping count. "Yes, yes they are." Baby grinned.

"Way to deflect an insult," Kayla remarked,a impressed smirk coated her glossy lips. Baby just smiled at her, and she smiled right back. Suddenly the elevator shook, and the light turned red- which meant it was stuck.

And who knows how long the two girls would be in there for.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNN. I left you hanging there, didn't I? Hehehehehehehehehehehehehehe hehe.  
**

**Feel free to ignore my weirdness, I just really liked writing this chapter because all this shit goes down. Sigh. **

**HOPED YOU LIKED IT!  
**

* * *

_**Next on Glee: Just A Kiss - Finn is trying to get all the club to get together as a team, while individuals are having current problems of their own: kissing.  
**_

_"Go on a date with me." Kyle said, closing Rebecca's locker shut with a smirk. |  
_

_"What? It was just a kiss!" She protested. |  
_

_"You really need to stay away from my daughter." Finn said, looking at the junior boy. |_

_"He's not coming, is he?" Anna frowned at Emily. |  
_

_"I CAN'T STAND ALL THE KISSING!" Hunter exclaimed, throwing his hands up as Sean walked up besides him. |  
_


End file.
